There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. However, though there has been great improvement in ink-jet printing, accompanying this improvement are increased demands by consumers in this area, e.g., higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, etc.
Media used for ink-jet printing has typically included high-quality or wood-free papers designed to have a high ink absorptivity. These papers are functionally good for ink-jet printing because the ink-jet inks may be absorbed readily and dry quickly. However, such papers often do not allow for a crisp or sharp image. Thus, in order to attain enhanced print quality and image quality as in a photograph, special media has been developed to work with aqueous inks. For example, various coating papers (art paper, coated paper, cast-coated paper, etc.) have been prepared by coating a layer comprising a hydrophilic binder and an inorganic pigment or particulate on a paper substrate. Additionally, recording sheets have been prepared by coating a hydrophilic ink absorptive layer on paper or other supports, e.g., transparent or opaque plastic film supports. An example of such specialty media utilizes a swelling-type ink absorptive layer, e.g., gelatin, polyvinyl alcohol, methyl cellulose, or the like.
Though swellable media provides a relatively good substrate with respect to certain image quality properties, a drawback includes the fact that swellable media requires more dry-time than other types of media. As digital imaging becomes more popular, and inkjet output devices continue to push photo printing speeds, it has become increasingly important for ink-jet prints to be able to be stacked in printer output trays without smearing the printed image or sticking to adjacent media sheets. In other words, as a byproduct of rapid printing speeds, printed media must often be stacked before the printed image is sufficiently dry to prevent smearing or ink transfer. Though this problem is especially prevalent when using swellable media, it can be a problem with nearly all other types of media, depending on the ink, substrate, and the speed at which a printer produces and stacks printed media.